1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gain-variable amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art gain-variable amplifier includes a dual differential amplifier circuit for amplifying an input voltage to generate an output voltage with a gain in accordance with first and second control voltages, and a control voltage generating circuit for generating the first and second control voltages in accordance with a gain control voltage, a polarity of a difference between the first and second control voltages is changed, when the gain control voltage is within a control range. This will be explained later in detail.
In the prior art gain-variable amplifier, however, since the gain characteristics have an inflection point with respect to the gain control voltage, it is difficult to control the gain by the gain control voltage. Also, the phase of an output voltage is inverted at the inflection point. This substantially reduces a control range of gain by the gain control voltage.